The Girl Named Yuki
by xXTheCrazyShenanigansGirlXx
Summary: Yuki Michiyo was visiting her grandmother when wall Maria fell. She meets Erin, Mikasa, and Armin and they become close friends. They go through the hardships of training and much more. And what happens when Yuki begins to love one of her best friends when she thinks love is a thing of the past? Sorry I suck at summaries. The story is much, much better. M to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. To You In 2000 Years (Part 1)

**A/N: There be a few time jumps within this story. Thought I should just let you guys know. Also if the story sucks then I'm sorry. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I have a video up on YouTube if you are not clear on the plot or you want info before you read. OK now on with the story! :)**

* * *

** Yuki's P.O.V**

"Hmpf, why is this bag so heavy?" I asked my grandmother.

"Well, it's so heavy because I just bought us some more gardening plants." My grandmother said with a humored smile.

" Why so many tools though?" I asked.

"The tools we have are all rusty and dull. If we tried to use those, it would be very difficult and tiring." She said. She was serious but happy.

"It's already that way." I mumbled. We would spend hours in the garden. Planting and removing dead plants.

My grandmother chuckled softly. " Ah Yuki, one day you will understand." She said to me.

"I do understand, grandmother. I just wish these tools weren't so heavy." I said, exhausted. The tools may be small, but they were very heavy together. We approached my grandmother's house. I was staying with her while my parents stayed home within wall Sina. I was here to help my grandmother because she was getting older and my mother suggested I stay with her. She said she would need a young set of hands to help her out. I was 10, so I guess that was young enough.I loved my grandmother, but I guess I just didn't like the idea of spending a whole month without my mom and dad. I knew why my eldest sister couldn't do it, but I ask anyways. My mother told me it was because she would be enlisting in the military soon. Again, I knew I just gave up trying to get out of it. To my surprise though, I have been having a good time. I feel like nothing could go wrong with my grandmother with me.

"Where should I put the tools?." I asked.

"You may leave them on that chair in the corner." she said, pointing to the chair.

"May I go for a walk? I promise I will be back before dinner." I begged my grandmother.

"OK", she chuckled. "Go have fun, but please be careful and don't mess with the guards this time." She warned. She wasn't to fond of having to get me out of trouble.

"OK I won't, but it was there fault. They weren't doing there job. I was just being a concerned citizen." I stated, confidant in my response.

"Yuki." My grandmother said in an even more serious tone.

"OK, OK, I won't mess with guards." I said, sighing.

"I love you dear." she said with all her heart.

"I love you too, grandma." I said sincerely.

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard my grandmother's voice once again.

"Oh and one more thing. Here", she handed me a necklace with a blue heart on it.

" This was my necklace from when I was a girl, and now it's yours." She said with a far off look in her eyes.

It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. "Thank you grandmother." I gave her a hug. "OK I going now." I waved to my grandmother and walked down the road.

* * *

OK so that's the first chapter of the story. YAY! So how did I do? Again, this my first ever story on the site. Did you enjoy it. If so leave a review and I promis to update very, very, very soon!

Untill Next Time...

Bye!


	2. To You In 2000 Years (Part 2)

**A/N: OK I'm back in action! Didn't I tell you I'd be updating soon? Also, about the video, I am going to put it up. YouTube and my horrible PC are giving me problems when I go on the internet. Don't worry though, I'm gonna fight through it so I can give you guys what ya want! Also I am not putting up my YouTube name yet because I am going to try to change it to the username I have on here. I do not own any thing but the story plot and my OC. Now, on with the story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

As I was walking I saw three kids that looked to be my age. There was a blond boy, a boy with black, scraggly hair, and a girl with long black hair. As I walked by, I could hear what they were talking about.

"...and then I told them that mankind would need to go outside someday." Said the blond boy.

Outside, what did he mean? Weren't we outside right now? Unless, he meant...the wall? Now, don't get me wrong, I've always dreamed of what it was like outside of the wall. I got into a little scuffle with a guard yesterday for coloring myself outside of the wall. I noticed that the guard was acting a little strange. He couldn't stand up without almost falling over. I figured he was drunk. I told him...

_**(Flashback)**_

"What do ya got there, little girl?" The drunken soldier asked me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It made me cringe.

"It's, um,", I didn't know if I should tell him," a picture." I said. I was so nervous.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Ya know, maybe it's just me, but it looks like that's you outside of the wall." He said as his smile began to turn into a frown.

He yanked my picture out of my hands and ripped it up as I watched in horror.

"You kids don't understand the importance of this wall. If 'they' were to break through this wall yo-"

I cut him off. I had had enough.

" If 'they' were to break through this wall, you would be a bunch of useless guys roaming around. You know why? Because all you guys do is sit around and get drunk all day!" I yelled. I was so mad. They were supposed to be the ones protecting us. The people we were supposed to trust with our lives.

"I bet if 'they broke into the wall, you would run the hell away like a bunch damn pansies!" The guard was silent for a moment.

" I'd watch it, you! I know your grandmother, and I would be more than happy to tell her you were disrespecting a soldier!" He said to me. He was also yelling.

Some of the other guards were watching.

"Fine! Go ahead and tell her, I don't care! But know that if 'they' were to break through this wall tomorrow, we would all be screwed because we have a bunch of drunken retards on watch!" My eyes started to tear up. Not because I was getting yelled at. It was I felt let down. I didn't feel safe.

I ran away, wiping tears off of my face. I told my grandmother what happened. She understood and calmed me down. Then that same guard came and told my grandmother what had happened. She told him I was just a confused girl. That I didn't know what I was thinking. She was wrong though. I knew exactlly what was happening. I am smarter than what most people think.

_**(End Flashback)**_

My curiosity got the best of me and I soon found myself heading towards the trio. I was about say hello when the event that changed my life happened.

**OK so that was chapter two, hooray! I am gonna try my best to make chapters longer and to update everyday. So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Bye!**


	3. To You In 2000 Years (Part 3)

**A/N: OK Next chapter is here! I don't have too much to say right now so... I do not own anything concerning Attack On Titan. :( All I own is the plot to this story and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The earth shook beneath me. I fell to the ground, but I immediately picked myself back up. I had no idea what was going on, but no one seemed to know at the moment. Immediately I started to hear gasps and horrifying, blood curdling, screams. I saw people pointing and mothers grabbing their children and running.

_'What's going on?' _I thought.

I saw those three kids running over to a main road and I decided to go see what was going on for myself. What I saw next would haunt me for as long as I lived. First there was what looked like steam , rising from the other side of the wall. Then a giant hand clutched the wall from the other side.

"N-no, i-it can't be. The wall, it's 50 meters tall. H-how..." I thought out loud.

Finally, my worst fear came to life. A giant titan look over the wall. I couldn't move. I tried and tried, but it was like I was glued to the ground beneath me for that moment. I couldn't look away. The titan looked at us and I heard it move.

_'No, it's happening again. History is repeating itself. Humanity is going to be pushed to the brink of extintion, just like a hundred years ago.' _I thought to myself.

Then I thought about my grandmother. I didn't know if she was safe or not. I heard the giant titan start to move. I started running towards my grandmother's house. I heard what sounded like a giant cannonI was devastated by what I found. My grandmother was lying in the street with a boulder on top of her legs.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I screamed in didn't respond.

I sat next to her. I was in shock. Then I heard a giant bang. I looked up and saw more boulders and debris falling from the sky. OK then pieced together what happened. The titan kicked a hole right through the wall. It was no longer safe here. Titans were going to invade the city.

"Grandmother, wake up we need to go. I'll move this boulder off of you, just let me know your still there. Please..." I started to cry, but I didn't care.

After about 2 minutes, I realized flower and put it next to her. I hated the fact that my grandmother was gone. It just wasn't fair.

"I love you...thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wasn't there for you." I picked a small, white flower and put it in her hand. I gave her a kiss and started to run.

I didn't know where I was going, all I wanted to do was go home and to get out of here. When I was running I tripped over a piece of rubble. A sharp pain flew up my whole leg as I tried to get up.

"This is it. I'll never see my family ever again. Titans are in the city, I can't run away. This is the end." I thought out loud. Just then I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Grandpa, help me get her up." The voice said. Then things when black.

**Armin's P.O.V**

My grandpa and I were going to the boats when I noticed a girl who seemed to be my age lying on the ground. She didn't seem to be dead, but she wasn't awake. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly.

"Grandpa look!" I shouted to my grandfather.

"Grandpa, help me get her up." I picked her up. She had the most beautiful face. Her hair felt soft, like silk. She had a somewhat dark complection. I stared at her for a short moment.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my grandpa asked me if I needed help carrying her. She was suprisingly light, but I let my grandfather carry her anyway. He wrapped a piece of fabric, that he found on the ground, around her leg to try and stop the bleeding.

My grandfather started to head back towards the boat. I was about to follow him when I noticed a necklace on the ground. It had a ice blue heart on it with a strong rope to hold it around the neck. It was also right next to where I found the girl so I assumed it was hers. I picked it up and ran to the boats.

When I got on I noticed Eren and Mikasa getting on the same boat as us. I was about to wave to them when I noticed the look on there faces. I don't know how to describe it exactly. They just looked...terrified I guess. My grandfather went off somewhere so I decided to look after that girl we found. I saw her starting to wake up. I also saw that the cloth was starting to fall off so I decided to check her leg. The bleeding had stopped so I took off the cloth. Then I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"What are you doing?"


	4. On That Day

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back again to give you some more chapters, YAY! Still working on that video because my internet is really that bad. I am going to try and post as many chapters as I can today, so, yeah, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan. All I own is this story plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"What are you doing?" I asked the blonde boy. His face was sweet and kind. He had lovely blue eyes.

"Oh...I was, well...I found you laying on the ground, so my grandfather and I picked you up. I noticed a gash on your leg so my grandfather wrapped it up in this cloth to stop the bleeding. It's starting to fall off so I was going to check the wound." he explained, nervously.

I knew this kid. He was the same blonde boy who was sitting near the water with the other two kids.

"Oh, well, thank you. I really appreciate it. You saved my life." I said. I meant every blushed at that comment.

" I, I also found this." he handed me the necklace my grandmother gave to me. Still as beautiful as before.

"W-where was it?" I started to tear up. I didn't even know it fell off.

"It was next to where I found you. It was just lying there ,so I picked it up. I figured it was yours." he said to me.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, curiosity getting to him.

"I'm Yuki, Yuki Michiyo." I responded.

"My name is Armin, Armin Arlert." Armin responded. A small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too. He turned around.

"Erin, Mikasa, over here!" he shouted to his two friends. These were the same kids I saw with Armin earlier.

"Are you guys OK? What happened?" Armin asked the duo, concern in his voice.

I didn't hear the full story but I heard a few words. The boy with the black, scraggly hair ,known as Eren, said something about "mom", "a titan", and "it ate her". From those few words I could figure out what happened. A titan ate his mother. That must have been horrible to see.

A short moment of silence went by when I heard Armin's sweet voice again.

"Oh, I didn't introduce you to Yuki." Armin said to his friends. I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name.

"Yuki, this is Eren and Mikasa. Eren, Mikasa, this is Yuki." Armin introduced us.

"Hi." I said. I can be shy sometimes. It's kind of weird, considering I'm usually very outspoken.

"Hello." they said in sync. The rest of the boat ride was made up of us four getting to know each other.

_**(Time Skip to the refugee camp/ bread scene place.)**_

"So what are your plans from here?" I asked the three.

Armin started to talk.

"Well, I guess we'll-" Eren cut him off.

"I'm joining the Scouting Legion." Eren said.

I was surprised. I had the same plans. I figured I would join my sister. I also wanted to make sure that my grandmother was avenged. I wanted to make sure that her death wasn't for nothing.

Armin then asked me what I wanted to do.

"I'm doing the same thing as Eren. I'm going to join the Scouting legion." all three of them looked at me.

Armin and Mikasa had shocked expressions on there faces.

"See Mikasa, I'm not the only one!" Eren said to Mikasa. I don't think she heard him though.

"I'm joining too." Mikasa spoke up without to much hesitation.

I wasn't too surprised with her answer, though. I figured she was just doing it to protect Eren. If I've learned anything about Mikasa, and I have learned quite a bit, it's that she is very protective of Eren. She also seems to be getting that way with me. I think it's because I am the only other girl within the group now. She is also very open to me.

"I will join too. I won't sit around and do nothing while my friends put their lives in danger." Armin said.

"So I guess it's settled. We are all going to the Scouting Legion." I said. I was kind of happy that I wasn't going to be doing this alone.

"Yes, we are all going together. As friends." I was surprised by Eren's comment. Did they really think of me as their friend?

_**(Time Skip To When They Join The 104th Trainees Squad)**_

This guy is scaring the crap out of me right now! He is asking all us new recruits why were here and what our names are. I see him walk up to Armin next.

"What's your name?!" he asked Armin. He gave him this stern, mean look.

"Armin Arlert, sir!" he responded. He was trying his best to hide his fear.

"Why are you here?!" he asked Armin another question.

"To help lead mankind towards victory, Sir!" He responded. I could see him shaking in his boots.

He started walking to other recruits again. A few minutes and one potato girl later, it was my turn.

"You, what's your name?!" he asked me. He gave my that same look he gave to Armin.

"Yuki Michiyo, sir!" I responded. I was terrified of this guy.

"Why are you here?!" He was looking me right in the eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul!

"I am here to help mankind defeat the titans, sir!" I hoped I answered him correctly. He gave me a slight nod.

"Row 4 face rear!" he commanded. I'm glad that's over.


	5. The Night Of Disbanding (Part 1)

**A/N: OK, here it is! Chapter 5 everyone! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan. All I own is this stories plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

_**(Time Skip To Mess/Dining Hall)**_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

We were in the mess hall eating dinner. We had a pretty good training day today. We practiced in the 3D Maneuver Gear simulator. It simulated what it would be like when we're in the air. We all did good, well, almost all of us did good. Eren lost his balance. He hit his head on the ground and had to visit the nurses ward for a bit. He's doing OK now though, plus he gets a second chance at it again we did some defensive training.

"Yuki, we saved you a spot over here!" Armin gestured for me to sit with them. He had a smile on his cute face.

I sat and we talked for a bit. Everything was great, until Jean started taunting Eren. I don't like Jean that much. I think he was even hitting on Mikasa and I. What a creep! Well, they had a tiny fight. In the end Eren beat Jean by throwing him to the ground. It was hilarious.

_**(Time Skip To Training)**_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

We were watching Eren practice with the 3DMG simulator. He managed to stay up in the air for a little, but he fell again. He tried using a different belt and he did it without a problem. It turns out his belt he used the first time was broken. Yet he managed to stay up for a bit. I was impressed. Apparently, everyone else was too.

_**(Time Skip To Graduation)**_

"Finally", I thought to myself, "we're graduating. I can' t believe it." I was excited to see our ranks.

"Here is the top 10 list." the announcer said. "In order, the top 10 are: Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt, Eren Jaeger, Yuki Michiyo, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer , Marco Bodt, Sasha Browse. That is all." He said in monotone voice. After that we were told what we could join.

Wow I made the top 10! I feel bad for Armin though. If the list was longer, he would be 11. But at least he can still be with us in the Scouting Legion. There was another little fight between Eren and Jean again. Eren made this neat little speech, and Jean just had to mess with him. Long story short, they fought, Mikasa carried Eren out, Armin and I followed them and then Eren collapsed for some reason. It happened right after we talked with a soldier named Hannes.

_**(Time Skip To Wall Rose)**_

"Give me a break. You're entering the Scouting Legion too?" I couldn't believe what Connie was saying to Eren and I.

"Connie, you're number 8 aren't you?! You said you'd choose the police?!" Eren said.

"That would be nice, no doubt about it. It's just, well..." Connie said. He started thinking about something.

I didn't understand why Connie wanted to suddenly change his plans. Unless he agreed with what Eren said.

"So I guess your little speech worked then, Eren." I said to Eren. I playfully elbowed him in the arm.

"N-no! I, uh...it's him...that's right! Jean! I didn't want to find myself on the same squad as that guy!" He said. I could tell he was lying though.

"OK, but that still doesn't explain how you found yourself inside the Scouting Legion." I retorted, a smug grin on my face.

"Shu...shut it! That was my decision!" I hoped Connie could see that I wasn't buying it.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Sometimes you know what must be done, but you can't find the courage. It happens, you're not the only one." I tried my best to reassure him.


	6. The Night Of Disbanding (Part 2)

**A/N: OK here's chapter 6, YAY! The last chapter had a lot of time skips in so...sorry about that if it was confusing. I was trying to get to the good parts so I did a bunch of skips. Sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. I only own the plot of this story and my OC. Now On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Excuse me everyone." Sasha came up to us. I could see that she was hiding something behind her uniform jacket.

"I was able to steal some meat from the officers provisions." My eyes widened. Was she crazy?!

"Sasha, what the hell? Are you trying to get yourself thrown into an isolation cell?!" I like Sasha, she's my friend. It's just that she could do some pretty stupid shit when she's hungry.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Connie said to her, his face showing no expression.

"That idea is so dumb it's scary." Eren said, the shock clear in his voice.

"We can all share it. You know, slice it with some bread. Mmmm..." Was she even thinking?

"Sasha you need to go put that back." I said. I was really hoping no one would see us and think we all helped take it. I looked around just to check.

"Well fine", She put it in a supply box, "we'll be able to have plenty more cows and sheep when we reconquer the land." Eren and I couldn't believe the stupid situation we were in right now!

Tomas, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up.

"Makes sense. Anticipated celebration for the recovery of Wall Maria, eh? Once we're done eating, all that's left is to steel ourselves for what's to come!" I felt like Eren, Connie and I were the only people thinking on the wall!

"Tomas?!" Eren practically shouted.

Eren and I just stood there in shock and Connie just stopped giving a shit all together.

"Get to work you two. We don't want to look suspicious." I wanted to slap Sasha and Tomas for acting so moronic!

**Eren's P.O.V**

I eventually just stopped caring. I think Yuki did too. Sasha and Tomas did have a point tho. Once we retake the land, we won't have to worry about how scarce or valuable things are.

_"The human race will set out to recover its dignity. We'll win this. Now is the time for humanity to strike back."_ I thought to myself. Just then there was what seemed to be an explosion. Then I saw steam and a face I never wanted to see ever again.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

It was him, The Colossal Titan. Before we could even take a breath, we were launched off of the wall. It got so hot that I thought I was getting burned. Luckily, we had on our 3D Maneuver Gear. Everyone was confused and we didn't know what to do. I went closer to Eren. There were two reasons for that.

One, I figured he might have an idea on what to do. Two, because I promised Mikasa that ,if I was with Eren when she wasn't around, I would protect him. He has become like a brother to me.

"Close call!" Eren shouted. That's when we saw it. That same massive hand grabbed Wall Rose just like it did to Wall Maria 5 years ago. I had figured out what was about to happen. We all watched in horror as the Colossal Titan kicked a hole right through Wall Rose.

"N-no" I said almost whispering as I watched the same scene from 5 years ago. I heard Sasha shouting out commands.

"Four teams to ready the reinforced cannons! Prepare for battle!" All I could think was...

"Here we go."


	7. Their First Battle (Part 1)

**A/N: OK, chapter 7 is now up! Hooray! For those of you that might be asking about the awful artwork that is put as the cover to this story and the other crappy artwork that's my profile picture, well, I made it. Sorry you had to see it. Also the story cover is Armin and Yuki and my profile picture is Yuki. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this stories plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Eren, what should we do?!" I asked him, worry evident in my voice.

I was so scared. If there is one thing I know, it's this...the only reason I got on the top 10 list is because I was fast. I think it's because I am so short and light. Other than that, my physical strength is a little less than Armin's. I am on the same level of intelligence as Armin though. Wait, why am I talking about Armin so much? He isn't even here. I wish he was though. Those big blue eyes could calm me down no matter what situation I'm in.

_"Damn it, Yuki! This isn't the time!"_ I mentally cursed myself.

"Eren, what should we-" he cut me off.

"Your objective lies straight ahead! At the Colossal Titan, now!" he commanded, his face showed an expression I had never seen before. It was pure hatred.

"Eren, wait! Stop! EREN!" I screamed after him but he didn't listen.

"Now's our chance! Don't let it get away!" I couldn't believe Eren! He was so focused on this one thing. I don't think he was thinking clearly. In fact, I don't think he was thinking at all!

"It's the only one capable of breaking the wall! It must be put down!" He started going back up the wall. I had no choice but to follow him.

If anything happened to him it would be on me. That isn't even the worst part. Mikasa and I consider each other sisters because of the strong bond we have formed over the past five years. She trusted me to keep Eren safe. She loves him, and I don't mean like a brother, believe it or not. If something happened to Eren while I was supposed to keep him safe, our bond would be broken, she wouldn't trust me, her heart would be broken, and then she would literally kill me...no joke.

"Eren! Stop and think about what your doing, please!" I was flat out begging him now.

I almost got to him when the Colossal Titan dragged his hand against the whole top part of the wall. Dust and debris flew into the air. I couldn't help but cough everytime I opened my mouth. As the dust cleared I saw Eren use his 3DMG to go onto the Colossal Titan's body.

"EREN!" I screamed his name but he didn't stop. I had to act fast before Eren got himself killed.

I saw him heading for the nape of the titans neck, its only weak spot.

_ "Eren must truly be crazy if he thinks he can kill a titan that size with those blades."_ I thought. Did he really think he could kill this titan that easy?!

"Shit", I cursed under my breath,"if he really believes he can kill this thing just like that, he'll be dead in no time. Damn it, Eren. Why do you do theses things." I realized I had to move fast if I was gonna save him.

"Hang on Eren, I'm coming!" I shouted. I got no response.

I attached my Maneuver Gear to the titan's arm and I followed the same path Eren took. The Colossal Titan then started to emit steam from it self.

"Oh god, why does this stuff burn so god damn much?!" I thought out loud.

Suddenly, the Colossal Titan vanished into thin air.

"Wha-what?! But, how?!" I thought out loud once more.

I started to fall. I quickly attached my gear to the wall. I saw Eren falling also. He was in such a state of shock, that he forgot to use his gear.

"Come on, Eren." I whined.

I swooped down and caught him. He snapped out of whatever trance or shock he was in.

"I can bring myself back up the wall you know." He said to me. I could hear some annoyance in his voice. Can you believe him?! Eren is one of my best friends, but sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

Once we got back to the top of the wall, I flipped out on him, I was so mad at him. I slapped his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked me, rubbing the area I slaped.

Mikasa was right when she said he can be clueless at times.

"What the hell is wrong you?! Do you know how stupid that was?! You could have been killed!" I yelled. Everyone was watching us, but I didn't care. I was too upset.

"I don't see what you're so mad about. I was trying to kill that thing. You know, mankind's biggest enemy! Why did you try to stop me?!" he was so oblivious to the situation.

"You don't see what I'm so mad about?! You. Could. Have. Died! What if you did?! What would I tell Mikasa and Armin? _'Hey guys our best friend is dead and I couldn't do anything about it, how is you day by the way?'_ I don't think they would be too happy about that!" I wanted to kick him right off the wall!

"God, you're just like Mikasa. What is with you two anyways? Do you think I can't protect myself or something?!" He was about as upset with me as I was with him. I didn't want to argue anymore.

I answered his question. He might as well know the answer.

"No, we're protecting you from yourself." I walked away, leaving him speechless.

"Come on guys, we need to something about the wall and quick."


	8. Their First Battle (Part 2)

**A/N: Hooray! Chapter eight! I am uploading as many chapters as I can today and tomorrow because I am going to be super busy this weekend. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this stories plot and my OC. Now, on with the story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"What are you trainees doing here?" A few older soldiers came up to the wall.

"The special Colossal Titan strategy has already started! Resume your positions at once! And whoever made physical contact with the thing, report to the headquarters now!" On soldier said.

"Sir! We shall pray for the Vanguards success!" Eren, Connie, and I responded.

_**(Time Skip To The Headquarters)**_

"You Trainees, you passed the qualification tests. That makes you full fledged soldiers. I'm holding high hopes about your performance here!" Said the announcer.

"Yuki, where are Armin and Eren?" Mikasa asked me. I looked at her face and could tell immediately that she was scared and worried. I was too. We all were.

"They're over here." I lead her to them. They were filling up their gas tanks. Eren was trying to calm Armin down, it wasn't working.

"Are you sure you're okay Armin?" Eren asked him.

"I-I'm good! Things will settle down quickly enough!" Armin responded.

"Sti-still...we're in trouble big time! We still have an 8 meter high hole at the site, and it takes time to fix that sort of thing! And that rock supposedly meant to block the entry...turns out we didn't even get as far as digging it up! With the hole not filled in, this town will be abandoned...and it's only a matter of time before Wall Rose also gets breached...truth is...should they ever feel like it...the titans could eradicate the human race any time!" Armin said. His voice full of fear.

What Armin said was absolutely possible, but we couldn't think that way. At least not now we couldn't.

"Armin, calm down! Everything will be OK, promise. If you need me, yell for me, OK? Now take a deep breath and relax." I was being serious. If he needed any thing, I would be there for him. He saved my life five years ago. He's my hero.

I saw that both us were blushing. You know, I didn't think anything of how I felt about Armin. But I realize now...that I...I love him. I'll do anything for him. I don't care if I die protecting him.

I guess I really am in love, Mikasa is this way with Eren because she's in love with him. So that only makes me more sure about how I feel about Armin. I just hope love is still possible in the world we're in now.

"Are you sure you're okay Armin?" I asked him. I was really worried about him.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I'll be fine..." He responded.

_**(Time Skip To Departure)**_

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

"Eren." I called him over because I needed him to know what to if things get confused.

"If things get confused during battle, come to me." I love Eren but he can a real airhead sometimes.

"What are you talking about? We're on different teams, you know?!" He wasn't getting it.

"If the situation gets confused, things won't be going according to plan. I will protect you." I meant the last part with all my heart.

" C'mon now, what are you talking about?" Just then I heard my name get called out.

"Trainee Mikasa! I need you in the rear guard, especially you. Now go." I was shocked. Why me? I couldn't do that. Eren needed me...I needed him.

"Given the state of my arm, I'd just slow you down." I made up and excuse.

"I'm not asking your opinion, Ackerman. In times of evacuation we need our strongest soldiers close to the population."

"But-" I was cut off by Eren.

"Hey! Quit your nonsense Mikasa! The human race is in danger of extinction! You have no business trying to impose your own goddamn rules!" I realized my selfishness.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I do, however, have one request for you Eren. Just one. Please...don't die." I started to tear up.

"I won't. I'm not dying here."


	9. Their First Battle (Part 3)

**A/N: Wow, chapter nine already huh? Seems like just yesterday I was uploading this story. Oh wait...I was! Hahah. (OK you can kill me for the horrible joke.) Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this stories plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Armin, Yuki. This is a good opportunity, don't you guys think? We're not part of the Scouting Legion yet. If we start getting things done now, by the time we're recruited, we're gonna raise in rank pretty quickly, no doubt!" Eren was pretty enthusiastic for a person who's about to go into battle, but Armin and I went along with it.

"Sure...no doubt." Armin tried to sound convincing but I new he was having a lot of doubts, and I was too.

"Yeah, no doubt." I didn't do a very convincing job either, but Eren didn't seem to be to listening.

"Okay, listen up you three,", Mina started to speak up, "you guys aren't exactly the only ones applying for the Scouting Legion you see!" she said with a smile.

"Eren and Yuki may have got a few steps ahead of us, but we won't let them beat us this time around! I declare the titan hunting contest open. Whoever takes down the most titans wins!" Tomas spoke up, jokingly.

"You said it Tomas. Don't go messing around with those scores!" Eren replied. Once we finished our little joke we got to work.

"Team 34 on ward! Let's move out!" Eren commanded.

Shortly after we started moving towards our destination, we saw many titans up ahead.

"They're incorporating even us, the Middle Guard into the Front Guard?!" Eren thought aloud. It was strange.

"So many titans already..." I heard Mina say. She was as shocked as the rest of us.

"I don't understand. Those Senpai from the Front Guard are so prompt to throw their weight around, usually." I said.

"Almost no time has passed at all and they already got their asses handed to them." I could hear the nervousness in Tomas's voice.

"This is getting a little out of hand now." I said. I was starting to get really worried and so was the team.

Just then a titan appeared in front of our path.

"A Specimen! Everyone out of the way, now!" Eren commanded.

The specimen caught Tomas and ate him. This was the first time I had ever seen a titan eat someone. It was one of the most horrifying things I had ever seen.

"NO!" I screamed. I was scared and sad. Tomas was our friend, and now he was gone.

"To-Tomas?!" I heard Eren yell.

All of a sudden Eren jumped off the building we were on. He was trying to catch the titan that had just eaten Tomas! I figured I needed to act faster than I did when the Colossal Titan attacked. These titans were smaller and could sneak up on someone a hell of a lot easier. I chased after Eren, ignoring my other team members calls telling me to wait. I was right behind Eren when I noticed a titan right below him.

"EREN LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late. It bit off half of his leg and sent him tumbling onto a roof below.

Blood splattered all over me, but I ignored it. I went after him while making sure no titans tried to get me or him. I landed next to him. I didn't know what to do. We were in the middle of battle, there were no medical supplies or really anything for that matter. All I could was sit there with him.

**Armin's P.O.V**

"Why...am I...just...standing here, watching my comrades...getting eaten like this? What's going on? My body won't move...and I don't know why." Then a titan picked me up and dropped me into it's mouth.

"Waaaah!"

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I heard a scream. And it sounded like Armin. I turned around and what I saw terrified me. Armin, the guy I loved, was being dropped into a titan's mouth.

"Eren please be okay here..." I said. No response.

I moved as fast as I could to get to Armin before it was to late. I got there just in time. I was trying my best to keep open the titans mouth and pull Armin out at the same time. I got him out, but now I was the one facing death. I couldn't use my Maneuver Gear because I was using both hands to hold the titan's mouth open. This was really it. No one could save me now, no one.


	10. Light In The Middle Of Despair (Part 1)

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 10! Yeah! We're moving on up there. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Armin, I need to tell you something!" I have to tell him. I need him to know before it's too late. "What?! What is it?!" He asked me. He was starting to cry and so was I. "I Want you to know that I lo-" I was cut off when I was pushed out of the titan. I heard Armin yell something, but I didn't know what it was because things got blurry. Then they just went black.

**Armin's P.O.V**

" I want you to know that I lo-" Yuki was cut off when she was pushed out of the titan's mouth. Then I saw a familiar face. Eren was now inside the titan's mouth! I heard him say something about the outside world. I noticed the titan slowly starting to close its mouth. I had to warn Eren and quick. "EREN, HURRY!" And then the titan snapped its mouth shut. I saw Eren's arm fall to ground below. My best friend was dead...and it was all my fault. I screamed, because for once, I didn't know what else to do.

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

Something wasn't right, I could feel it. My friends were in trouble but I couldn't do anything until I evacuated all these people.

**Armin's P.O.V**

"ARMIN!" I snapped out of my state of shock. "Connie..." "Armin are you hurt at all?! Hello?! Where's the rest of your guys team?!" I couldn't get the words out correctly or in sentences. "Hey, Armin?! Get a grip, man! Why are you and Yuki the only two members of your team that I found?! Why are so damp? Why is Yuki passed out? Just what the hell happened exactly?!" I saw them. I watched them die...and I didn't do anything! "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I'm no good, I let my friends die! "Armin?!" I couldn't hear Connie anymore. "DAMN IT! YOU'RE FREAKING USELESS! JUST DIE ALREADY!" I hated myself. "Hey...take it easy, Armin! What happenen-" Connie was cut off by Ymir. I could hear them clearly now. "That's enough, Connie. They're all dead except for these two." "SHUT YOUR TRAP NEITHER ONE OF THEM HAS SAID ANYTHING YET!" I'm glad Connie was their for me. "Just take a look around, block head! We can't afford to waste anymore time on these two!" "But why are they the only ones left mostly unharmed?!" Why do they keep saying "these _two_" ? Wasn't I the only one left? I looked to my left and saw Yuki. She was passed out. I remember why now. After Eren pushed her out of the titan's mouth, she hit her head. "Beats me. They must have mistaken them for cadavers. But I can't exactly tip my hat off to Eren and his gang for saving these two. They're like, the least competent of us all. I mean, she was only up so high on the Top 10 list because she was fast. Other than that, she's weak. And he wasn't even on that list." I don't know why Ymir thinks Yuki and I are so useless, or at least why she thinks Yuki is. "You shit faced bitch! How about I make sure you can never open your mouth again?!" I never really knew that Connie could be so defensive and stand up for his friends, especially when they're so weak and useless. "Stop it you two!" Christa stepped in. Just in time too. It's bad enough that we're just sitting around, arguing while there are titans roaming around. We don't need any fights. I saw Yuki starting to wake up. She can calm me down. But I think those gorgeous, blue eyes could calm anyone down. I'm glad I at least still have Yuki with.I've loved her ever since the day we met. But now isn't the time. How am I going to her and Mikasa that all our friends, including Eren are dead? "Armin? What's going on? Are you okay? Armin?" Oh no...


	11. Light In The Middle Of Despair (Part 2)

**A/N:So here we are at chapter 11. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Armin's P.O.V**

"Armin, what's going on?" She was so confused. I could see it in her face. I wanted to tell her everything. I knew that if I started to tell her why we were the only two people that remanded from our team, I would start to cry.

"Armin, where's Eren and the rest of our team?" I winced at the sound of Eren's name.

"Connie, what's happening? Tell me, please!" she was begging him. He didn't tell Yuki anything. He asked her if she could stand.

She was fine, but she said she had a small headache. Connie tried to turn his attention back to me.

"Armin, can you stand?" he reached a hand out to me. I didn't take it. I just lightly pushed it away.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'll go join the Rear Guard." I left, ignoring Connie and Yuki's yells, asking me to wait up.

_ "The situation didn't become hellish. It's just that, so far, we were too blind to see it. It's always been hell from the beginning. The strong devour the weak. If the world was so kind to me, so easy to understand..."_ I thought to myself.

I remembered the day I met Eren and Mikasa. I was getting beat up and they came to my rescue. I remembered Eren reaching out his hand to help me up, much like Connie just did. I didn't accept it then either. I continued to think.

_"It's just that my friends striving to number among the strong ones"_, I remembered earlier, when Yuki saved me. How she was there is a flash, like a mother to her small, helpless child when they are hurt.

_"Friends would help out a weakling like me. A standard I couldn't live up to. To them I was and still am someone who needed protection. I wish I could have been just like them, strong enough to make my own way into this world."_ I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I almost forgot I was using my 3D Maneuver Gear.

I shot my wire out to late and I hit a house. I wasn't servery injured, but it did hurt a bit.

I started thinking again as sat against the house.

_ "And this is the result...Eren is dead and it's all my fault. After I tell Yuki and Mikasa...they'll hate me. They'll never want to see my face again. They won't even care if I'm dead or alive."_ I started to cry again.

Then Yuki found me.

_"Armin, are you okay? Are you hurt?"_ she was worried about me, I could tell by the panic in her voice.

I didn't answer her.

I looked to my right and noticed Hannah trying to give Franz CPR. Yuki must have seen it too because she started talk to Hannah.

"Hannah what on Earth are you..." She trailed off.

We didn't understand why she was still trying to save Franz. He was dead. He wasn't coming back. The whole bottom half of his body was gone.

"Yuki?! Armin?!" Hannah was crying.

"Help me! Franz...he isn't breathing!" She really thought she could save him.

"I've been trying to get him breathing so many times that I've lost count, but still nothing!" Yuki finally spoke up.

"Hannah, you need to get back to the roofs, quickly. It's not safe to be out in the open like this."She said looking down. I guess she just couldn't bare to see Hannah like that.

"I can't just leave Franz behind! Not like this!" She wasn't going to move. She was determined to bring him back.

I spoke up, my voice shakey. I think Yuki was the only person that could hear me, because Hannah never responded.

"You don't get it, Franz is..." I couldn't take much more.

"Hannah, that's enough. Stop this." Yuki was trying her best to bring Hannah to her senses.

"No more...I can't take more...I can't..." Yuki heard me.

"Armin?"

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

As I was watch progress of the evacuation from the rooftops, I could see that there was an argument near the gate with the head of the companies in the town and the civilians.

To my surprise, none of the soldiers were doing anything. I guess they were scared of the head of the companies.

I didn't care who he was.

Just then I noticed a titan coming this way. Chaos started to unfold. The civilians couldn't get through, and the soldiers on the ground just froze.

I acted quickly. I killed the titan. Then I decided I might as well diffuse the argument.

I didn't fully understand the situation, so I decided to see what the full story was.

"What are you people doing here? My comrades are dying out there with the inhabitants yet to be evacuated. They're fighting the titans and dying because of it." The head of the companies started to speak.

" Of course they are! Sacrificing your hides for the protection of the citizens and their goods is supposed to be your job! Don't get so full of yourself just because your 100 years of freeloading are finally serving a purpose!" I could already tell that this guy was going to be very stubborn. So I figured it was time try a new approach.


	12. The World Is Cruel

**A/N:So here we are at chapter 12, Geez. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

"If you think people dying for the sake of others is a matter of course, then surely you can understand that sometimes the loss of one precious life can help many others." I pulled out my blade.

"Try it, then! I'm the head of the companies in this town, ya know?! Even your employer is a long time acquaintance of mine! The fate of lowlife grunts like you is a trifle for us to decide!" I was confused by his statement. It's a cadaver. Why is it speaking?

I put my blade close to his neck.

"I'm going to give you two choices. One, you can move this cart and let these people though. Two, I can put you down right here, right now. If I where you, I would go with the first option. Besides, what's the point of having a business if there are no customers?" I said.

"Boss?" One of his employees spoke up.

"Pull away the cart." I guess I finally made him change his mind.

"Thank you, miss!" I heard a young girl say to me.

"Everyone is saved thanks to you. For that, we are truly grateful." Her mother thanked me.

I put my blade away and turned to them. I did my salute. The young girl's face lit up.

I went back up to the rooftops.

"Good job killing that thing, Ackerman. I expected no less." The soldier in charge said to me.

"Thank you sir, however, in my precipitation to attack...i completely dulled my blades with that one blow. I'll be more careful next time." I responded.

Seeing that mother and her daughter brought back painful memories.

_"Why am I recalling this now of all times?" _I thought.

I remembered the day my parents were murdered right in front of me.

We were waiting for Dr. Jaeger, Eren's father.

There was a knock on the door. My father answered it, thinking it was Dr. Jaeger. It turned out to be three men.

One stabbed my father. My mother and I watched in horror as my father fell to the ground, slowly but surely dying.

The man started to say something. That's when my mother tried to fight back. She ran up to him. She had scissors in her hand. I guess she was going to stab him. The man held her back.

The last thing she said to me was, "Mikasa I love you. Don't you ever forget that! Now, run!".

Then he raised an ax and chopped her head open.

I couldn't move. The man walked up to me. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear he knock me out.

When I woke up, I was in a strange place. Two of the men were there to watch me. I didn't know where the third one was. I heard them talking about their original plan.

They were going to kidnap my mother. The reason why was because she was the last pure Japanese woman left.

My kidnappers were going to try and sell her.

Their plan was ruined when the one man killed her. They took me because I was half Japanese.

They were going to sell me instead.

I heard a knock on the door.

Then the man that was with me stood up. He has a terrorized look on his ugly face. He went towards the door. I didn't see what happened to him yet. That's when I met Eren.

He was my age. He untied me and asked my name.

All I said was, "There were three." He gave me a confused look.

Then the third guy grabbed Eren by the neck. He started to strangle him. He asked him if he was the one who "did this" to the other two guys.

I didn't know what he meant. I looked around and saw the two other guys. They were dead.

Eren killed them.

I froze up. I didn't know what to do. Then Eren started talking to me. He was trying hard to get the words out.

**_ "Fight."_** He told me.

**_"Fight. You have to fight to win. You have to fight to survive. You can't win without fighting!"_**

That's when I thought to myself that the world was cruel. I saw it all around me. All the time.

That was at that moment I stopped trembling.

That was the moment I learned how to keep all self control.

I believed I could do anything. Then I decided to take action.

I took the knife Eren dropped. I ran up to the man that was choking Eren and I killed him.

I don't remember too much of what happened after that. But I do remember what Eren did and why this scarf is so dear to me.

He started to talk to me. He did what he could to cheer me up.

The only thing I could get out was, **_"I'm cold."_**.

Eren then took his scarf and wrapped it around me.

I had thought the world was cruel, but when I met Eren I realized that there was beauty in it.

Eren was the beauty of the world in my eyes.

After that, Eren and his parents looked after me.

They kept me fed and gave me a place to live.

I developed a crush on Eren over the years. Now I see that I love him.

As long as I had Eren, I had a reason to keep moving forward.

A reason to keep hope and never give up.

As long as I had Eren, I was okay.


	13. Short Blade (Part 1)

**A/N: Hi. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

_"They haven't rung the withdrawal signal yet?! So the citizen still aren't done evacuating yet?!"_ I thought. I was confused. I watched all the citizens evacuate. I saw them all was going on?

Just then, as if on cue, the signal went off.

"The withdrawal signal! Replenish your stock of gas! We're climbing the wall!" I heard someone yell.

Now was my chance to see Armin and Yuki. To see Eren.

"I'll go assist the with the Front Guard's retreat!" I shouted and I was on my way.

_"In this world, I do have someplace I can return to. Eren, as long as you're around, I can do anything."_ I thought to myself. I stopped on a roof.

I recalled what I heard. I was confused. Did they just say that we were climbing the wall?

Why...surely they've heard the bells ringing for temporary retreat. Why were they about to climb the wall?

I saw someone pointing to their left.

Why?

I looked.

**Jean's P.O.V**

"Damn it, what do we do?!" someone shouted out.

"We do nothing. They've rung the withdrawal signal at last, and yet here we are out of gas and unable to climb the wall. Now we're all gonna die. We are. All of us. Because of those filthy cowards." I looked at the HQ building, the place where the supplies were currently being stored.

There were titans all over it.

"They've lost the will to fight? That I can understand, but still. Calling off the supplying mission, effectively hanging us out to dry so they could barricade themselves at the HQ? That's just wrong. And of course, the titans come swarming in, and we can't even go replenish our stocks of gas." I didn't know how to feel. Mad, sad, scared? I had no idea.

"Precisely! We have no choice but to fight tooth and nails against the tide, and kill those titans as they come! If we stand around doing nothing, we'll be in the exact same situation anyways! If we keep scurrying about like mice trying to escape, we'll only end up squandering what precious little gas we have left! And once we completely lose our mobility, it's over!" Connie was actually using his head for once.

"You're using your head for a change Connie. However, do you really think we can make a difference given our current man power? Most of all, our Senpai from the guard below have been slaughtered. We trainees are all that's left. So who's gonna take charge of the suicide mission exactly? Oh well, even if we do find a leader, there's not much we can do about those titans anyway. I'm betting those 3-4 meter classes have infested the supplies room already, and there's no way we can properly operate in those conditions." I said to him. We were all done for.

"I guess it's no use?" Connie said. I sighed.

"What sucky lives we've had. We might as well go for it then, or so I should say... let's do it! come on everybody up!" I shouted.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Surely we can succeed, if we pool our resources together!" I said.

"It's alright, I'll take a point. G-guys?" Nobody answered me.

I walked over to where Armin and Yuki were sitting.

"Armin, Yuki. Help me convince everyone..." I stopped talking when I noticed the look on Armin's face, and that Yuki seemed to be sobbing.

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

I landed on a rooftop full of familiar faces.

"Mikasa?!" Annie was surprised to see me.

"Annie!" I yelled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Rear Guard?!" she asked me.

"I more or less worked out what was going on somehow. And while we're at it, sorry for letting my personal matters interfere but...have you seen Eren's team at all?" I asked her.

"Personally I didn't, but the teams that made it up the wall." She said.

Reiner spoke up.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Armin and Yuki over there from Eren's team." It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I'm sure they know where he is.

"Armin! Yuki!" I shouted.


	14. Short Blade (Part 2)

**A/N: Hi. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Armin's P.O.V**

Mikasa...There's no way I can look her in the face...forget it. What am I gonna tell her? My survival...Is as utterly pointless as they come...if I'd known...back then. I rather would've died with him.

"Armin, Yuki are you guys injured? Is everything okay?

**Yuki's P.O.V**

_**(Earlier)**_

"Armin, I need you to tell me what happened. Please, I don't remember." Finally, Armin started to speak.

"Yuki, I...I'm sorry..." he was crying.

"Armin, what are you sorry about?! Come on, I need to know where everyone is. I need to now what's going on." I felt so clueless about everything.

"I-I couldn't do anything...I couldn't move. I just watched him!" What was he talking about?

"Armin, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"HE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He fell to his knees. I hated seeing him in so much pain. I wanted to help, but I needed him to tell me what happened so I could help him.

And what did he mean by _**"He's gone"**_? My eyes started to tear up. I could take seeing Armin like this.

"Armin please tell me what happened! I want to help you, please!" Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

"EREN IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" he stopped crying and looked at me.

"Y-Yuki? Yuki?!" he starred at me with tears in his eyes.

I just sat there. Stunned. I was frozen.

"Wha-what?" I said my as eyes started to tear up.

"After you pushed me you of the titans mouth, you got stuck in there. Eren came and pushed you out. He got stuck in the titans mouth. I guess it got tired of waiting and it ate him. I tried to warn him but I was too late. The reason you don't remember anything is because after you got pushed out of the titan, you hit your head." He was crying now.

"It should have been me! It should have been me!" I didn't know how to process the information.

How could Eren be dead?! I didn't want to believe it.

I started to cry but I tried to stay clam at the same time. I stood up and extended a hand to Armin.

"We need to go. It's not safe here." I was still crying and my voice was shaky.

"It's okay if you hate me. I figured it would happen." He stood up.

"Armin, I will never hate you. But right now we need to go. I'm just as sad as you and I want to cry all day long. I don't care if I do or if anyone sees me. It's just not safe here. So we need to go." I tried not to fall to my knees.

"O-Okay..."

**Armin's P.O.V**

_**(Present Time)**_

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked me.

I looked up. Tears began to stream down my face.

"In the trainees squad #34 our team..." Yuki looked up when she heard me talking. She had been crying the whole time.

"...Tomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Mina Caroline, and Eren Jaeger..." Yuki was balling and I was about to do the same.

"the aforementioned five...bravely fell in the line of duty..." Everyone was surprised when they heard what I had said.

"I'm sorry Mikasa...Eren he, he sacrificed himself for me...I was...unable...I could not do a thing...forgive me..." I was ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry too, Mikasa...I...Eren saved me too...I couldn't return the favor..." I was surprised that Yuki tried to take the blame too.

"Armin, Yuki." We both looked up when we heard our names.

Mikasa was completely calm.

"Calm down. This is neither the place nor the time to be emotional. Come on, stand up you two." Yuki and I wiped our tears.

Mikasa then began to talk to Marco.

"Marco, if we eliminate the titans swarming the HQ, everyone can replenish their gas reserves and climb back up the wall. Is that correct?" "Um, yeah that's it. But even with you around there are so many of them." He was right. "We can do this." Mikasa raised her blade in the air.

"I am strong, extraordinarily so much more stronger than you guys! Therefore I am perfectly capable of kicking those titan scumbags' collective ass...including on my own if I have to. Are you all a bunch of incompetents? You gutless, spineless cowards. For shame, for shame indeed."


	15. Short Blade (Part 3)

**A/N: Hi. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Armin's P.O.V**

"You just stay there and watch in helpless envy. Yeah, you do that." What was Mikasa saying?

She couldn't take down all of those titans on her own.

"Mikasa? What are you talking about?! Are you planning to take on that many titans by yourself?! That's just impossible!" I heard someone say.

What was Mikasa trying to do?

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Mikasa must have been nuts if she was really was going to try and take down all of those titans.

She started to talk again.

"If it is, then then I'll die. It's just that simple. But if I win, I get to live. You don't stand a single chance to win unless you fight." Then she left for the HQ, ignoring all of our shouts for her to come back.

I was so worried and I knew Armin was too.

If we lost Mikasa too...well... I don't want to think about that too much right now.

I couldn't take loosing anymore of our good friends.

And Armin, well, I just don't know what he would do at all.

He'd probably be a totally different person, though.

I saw Jean saying something to himself, but I didn't know what it was. Then he spoke up.

"Hey! I don't believe leaving a comrade to fight on her own was ever part of our formation?! Come on, folks! Or we're gonna turn out to be spineless cowards alright!" Jean left and we soon followed.

"Hurry! Keep tailing Mikasa!" Jean started talking again.

"The battle will be brief but decisive! We need to make it to the headquarters before we run out of gas!" He stopped talking.

I heard Connie talking to Armin. I was right next to them. I could have gone faster, but I didn't because I wanted to keep them safe. To keep Armin safe. Connie was saying things about how fast Mikasa was. Then he started complimenting me on my speed too. I ignored Connie after I saw that Armin was thinking about something.

He had a worried face. He was looking at Mikasa. Maybe he noticed what I did. Mikasa was always so clearheaded.

Now, it was like she was trying to suppress herself from shaking by staying active and thinking of other things. She was moving too fast also. We were all low on gas. That's why we tried to move at a slowish pace. Because Mikasa was moving so quickly, it was only a matter of time before she ran out of gas.

"Mikasa!" I heard Armin yell.

"No!" I yelled to her.

She ran out of gas and now was falling out of the air. We had to go after her.

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

I remembered the gas problem, but only after I ran out.

"Again. It's happening again." I thought out loud.

"I'm loosing the people I love the most again. Reopening the same old wound. Do I really have to start over yet again?" I could hear titan footsteps coming my way.

"This world is a cruel place. Cruel and beautiful." I thought about Eren.

Another titan came towards me. I didn't want to fight anymore.

"I've had a good life." I closed my eyes.

I then saw the scene from so many years ago. I saw Eren being choked. Then I heard him. **_"Fight!"_** I he said. **_"Fight!"_** He said again.

I quickly opened my eyes.

I couldn't give up.

I had to fight.

I had to fight for Eren.

I stood up.

"I'm so sorry Eren." Tears filled my eyes.

"I won't give up ever again." The tears began to fall.

I saw his sweet face.

"If I end up dead, I won't be able to remember you anymore. So, no matter what it takes...I'll fight! It doesn't matter how I live on!" I was about to fight the titan when the second one punched it.

I was launched into the air.

"What the? What is this?" I covered my ears as the titan roared.

"A titan who's turning on it's own species?!"


	16. Howl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

"Pure unadulterated bewilderment. A titan attacking another one? This is unheard of. And it was faint." I was so surprised at what I was seeing. "But it was also uplifting. It's like looking at the physical manifestation of humanity's anger." Just then I heard two familiar voices.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Mikasa!" Armin and I said in sync. We each grabbed one of her arms. We brought her up to a rooftop. "Mikasa! You fell because you ran out of gas right?!" Armin asked her. "I'll be fine." She responded. Connie came over to us. "Folks! We need to get out of here and now! This isn't good! Two 15 meter classes!" Connie said. "No, that titan..." Mikasa began to speak up. I looked to where we found her. There was a titan on the ground. It was dead. I didn't think Mikasa killed it. She didn't have her blades out when we got her. The other titan was fine. It was walking away. It was ignoring us! Then the titan roared at another one. It roared back. Then all four of us stood in awe as the titan from just before took a fighting stance. The second titan roared again. Then the first titan punched the second ones hear clean off. It went flying towards us. "Take cover!" Connie yelled. He ducked down. We didn't listen. We couldn't believe what was happening. "It went for a lethal strike." Armin said. "Is it me, or did it consciously and purposely aim for the weak spot?!" Mikasa said. "Either way, we better move out, or it's gonna come our way." Connie said, worried. "No. It doesn't react to us at all. Under normal circumstances, it would've already been at out throats a long time ago." I said. "It has some general notations of hand-to-hand combat, or so it seemed at least." Mikasa was surprised. "An eccentric then? That's all I can think of. Cuz, there's an awful lot I can't make sense out of, right there. Anyways, let's hurry back to the headquarters! Everybody fight!" Connie just wanted to get out of here. Mostly because we had no clue as to what was going on. "Wait! Mikasa's completely emptied her gas tank!" Armin informed us. "Are you kidding me?! How are we supposed to go about this without you?!" Connie said. "There's an obvious solution to that." Armin took off his gas tank and handed it to Mikasa. "Not that I have a lot of gas but..." "Armin!" Mikasa was shocked by Armin's actions. "This is the only way! There's no point in me having it. Just this time around, use it carefully. So you can save everyone." Mikasa was thinking hard about something but I didn't know what. Armin started to check her Maneuver Gear. "Good. Your Maneuvering Gear is still good to go. I also threw in all the blades I had. I'll just keep this one with me if no one minds. I'd rather avoid being eaten _**alive**_ if I can help it." I was actually scared by what Armin said. He was willing to stay there and let us live, and he was willing to kill himself before a titan got him! I don't know much about what I would do if I lost Armin. All I know is that I definitely would not be as in control as Mikasa. I would be so broken inside, that it would be impossible to fix me. Mikasa and Connie where frozen in shock at Armin's words. I took the blade he was holding and threw it off of the roof. "H-hey?! Yuki?!" I gave him a hug and I didn't want to let go, but I had to. We were running out of time. "We are _**not**_ abandoning you here, right Mikasa?" She knew how I felt about Armin. I told her. The same time she told me how she felt about Eren. "That's right. You're not getting left here. It's not happening." She told him. "But...you can't go about jumping all over the place while carrying someone around. Not in an area that's crawling with titans." Connie spoke up. "There's no way we're leaving you here man!" he was dead serious. "Yeah, let's go! I'll carry Armin! Mikasa, Connie, you guys cover me!" I think they were a little concerned when I said that. I am definitely not the strongest person here. I obviously knew this, but I didn't care. Armin knew too. He knew how light and dainty I was. I still agreed to carry him though. I was going to protect him no matter what. "Oh man, I really am becoming Mikasa, huh?" I thought.


	17. I Can Hear His Heart Beating (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Armin's P.O.V**

"Don't, please. Stop it. If you keep it up, more of my friends will end up dead by my fault." I thought to myself. I really can't it anymore. Why don't listen? Why can't they see, their going to die if they keep helping me? Sometimes, I can't understand why my friends do what they do. I looked over to that eccentric titan. Then I got an idea. " I... I..." I spoke up. " Listen to me! I have an idea!" they turned to me. "An idea?" Connie asked me. I continued to speak. "It takes a couple of people to pull off. So the three of you must make that decision. As crazy as it sounds..."

**Jean's P.O.V**

"It's no use." I thought. "Argh..." I heard someone groan. I looked down towards where it came from. I saw one of my comrades on the ground. "Crap! He's run out of gas!" I didn't know how to help him. Titans started to close in on him. "Tom, let's go help him!" someone said. I had to stop them. "Hold it! It's too late for that!" I tried to reason with them. "Stop right there!" one if them said to a titan. Then he got grabbed by another one. I just stood there, watching my comrades get eaten. I had to do something so I could save everyone else. "Now! Head straight to the HQ now while the titans are occupied elsewhere! It's a small window of opportunity! Let's take it!" I started to head towards the HQ. "Now or never! It's over as soon as you run out of gas anyway! Everybody charge in!" As I was heading for HQ, a titan grabbed my foot. I cut off it's finger and got my foot out of it's grasp. I approached the HQ. I was going to enter through a window. I put my foot out so I could break it easier. The others soon followed. "How many of us could make it?" I thought out loud. "I've utilized the deaths of our comrades. How many died on my signal?" Then I heard sniffling to my left. I looked and saw what looked to be some members from the supplying team. "You, you're from the supplying team. That's you right?!" I was so angry at them. "Y-yeah." one of them spoke up. I grabbed they guy by his jacket. I punched him. I was so pissed. Marco held me back. "Stop it, Jean!" How could they defend these guys?! "It's their damn fault! They fucking left us out to dry! So many people died pointlessly by your fault, you asshole!" I was livid. "Some titans had made it to the supplies room! We couldn't do anything!" the girl said. "You should have worked out something, it's part of the job description!" Then I heard Reiner shout, "Take cover!". A titan looked through a hole in the side of the wall. "Huh?! What the bloody hell?!" I thought. Chaos erupted. I heard shouts all around. "Where's Mikasa?!" "Move it!" "Hold it! We can't all escape at once!" "Mikasa ran out of gas and got devoured a long time ago!". "It's only normal." I thought, "Guess it's time for a reality check. What kind of illusion or dream was I living in? This is reality, and I should have know better. It's easy to understand when you think of it normally. We can't possibly expect to win against anything that big." I stared at the two titans. Then, another 15 meter class titan came and punched the other two. What the hell? It howled at the titans that were attacking us before. "What the...what was that?" Just then, Mikasa and Connie came in. Yuki came in right after. She was carrying Armin on her back and she was only a little out of breath. I have no clue as to how she carried him, with her being so petite and all. Connie started talking to Yuki and Armin.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"That was close." Connie started to speak. He checked his gas tank. "It's empty now, but we made it. It was a close call, but here we are." We made it to the HQ all thanks to Armin. I was so proud of him. "We did it Armin!"


	18. I Can Hear His Heart Beating (Part 2)

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't updated in over a week. A lot of family matters got in the way and that's why I couldn't update. I'm going to make it up to you guys tho, I promise. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"We did it, Armin!" I gave him a small hug. He was a little surprised at my actions. I saw him try hide a blush. I started to blush too. I let go. "Your strategy worked out just fine!" Connie said, as he patted Armin on his back. "Ow, Connie that hurts." I heard him say. Connie began to tell everyone about the titan that helped us. "Hey guys, this titan is a weird specimen that enjoys killing it's own kind like it's going out of style! And it's shown no interest in us, at that!" Everyone had strange expressions on their faces. He continued to speak. "Mikasa and I would dispatch the titans around it! We've been able to lead it to the swam here this way! If we make good use of it, we can escape this place without problems!" Jean spoke up. "Relying on a titan for help? That wouldn't sound to out of place inside a dream." Mikasa responded. "Well, we aren't dreaming. I don't care if it's an eccentric or whatever. We'll have this titan carry on its little rampage here a little longer. Realistically speaking, this is by far the best plan we have if we wish to live." Connie went over to talk to Reiner. I spoke to Armin. "You did such a good job back there, Armin." I was so impressed with him. "You're just saying that. Anyone could have come up with that. Or at least you could have." He responded. "Oh please, you know none of us but you could come up with such a flawless plan." It was true. "Yuki, if one of you got hurt or died it would be all my fault. I'm already responsible for one of my friends deaths, I don't what I would do if it happened again." I saw the pain in his face. Did he really think that he was responsible for the death of Eren? "Armin, that is not on you nor was it your fault in the first place. It isn't anyone's fault." I hoped he would finally stop blaming himself. "Okay, I guess you're right." He agreed. A little amount of time passed. Armin came up with a plan and was currently explaining it to Mikasa, Marco and I. Just then Jean and a few others came out of another room. They had wooden crates with guns and bullets in them. "There! We've found the material under the police's control. There's dust just about everywhere though." Jean announced. "But can we really fire our bullets with those guns? Are guns even that usefully at all.?" He asked Armin. "Better with them than without them, I say. The supplies room still has seven 3-4 meter classed occupying it. With the firepower at our disposal, we might even be able to blindside them all at once." Was his response. He then began explaining the plan. "First, use the lift to lower the several people down the central rooftop. If those 7 titans are anything normal, that draw them in. They do react strongly to human concentrations, after all. Next, the people in the lift will fire at their simultaneously to rob them of eyesight. Then, the following moments will be decisive. 7 people will have to remain ambushed on the roofs. They will jump in and cut into the titan's vitals during the gunfire which is to say. This strategy relies on us giving it our all in this one offensive. Everybody's lives will be hanging in the balance. This is a plan to allow 7 people to put down one titan each simultaneously. The ones who'll have to do it are those of us with the highest success rate when it comes to mobility. I apologizes for dumping the responsibility of everyone's survival on you shoulders, sorry." He finished. "Armin, you don't have to apologizes. It's fine, really." I said. "Yeah, it's no problem." Reiner told him. Annie spoke. "Whoever does it, the risk is the same is case of failure, everyone dies." Armin began to speak again. "But, is my plan really our best option? I mean, after all, it's just me!" He said. "It'll have to do. We're running out of time. There's no more time to come up with another plan. We'll give this one our best shot. That's all we can do right now." Marco said. I tried to encourage him. "It's gonna be fine. Have some self-confidence, Armin. If anyone can work our a solution to our problems it's you." Mikasa tried to help too. "That ability of yours has saved Eren, Yuki, and I in the past." He was surprised. "It has? When?" Then someone shouted. "The lift is ready! So are the guns!" It was time to go. "You're not aware of it but, well, more on that later." I said.


	19. I Can Hear His Heart Beating (Part 3)

**A/N: What's up my little Shenanigans. Here I am with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, me, Sasha, and Connie were the ones chosen to kill the seven titans. We took our places on the steel support beams near the lift. It was time to execute the plan. "Ready...aim...fire!" I heard Armin command from the lift. I heard the guns go off. Once they stopped, we had to be quick and kill each of the titans. We each killed our titan, or so I thought. "Sasha and Connie are in trouble!" I heard Bertholdt shout. I was about to go help them, when I saw Mikasa and Annie already on their way towards them. They killed the two other titans. I heard "thank you" from Connie and Sasha. We finally refilled our gas and took care of a few other things. Just then I heard Armin shout. "Mikasa?!" I looked to where he was shouting and saw her trying to leave through a window. I ran over to Armin as quickly as I could. "Where is she going?!" I asked. We ran over to her. "Mikasa we need to get away, and quickly!" Armin said. "Yeah if we don't leave now more titans will-" she cut me off. "Look, that titan over there." She said. "Huh?!" I saw the 15 meter class titan that had helped us before. It was being eaten by other titans. "Cannibalism?!" I said ,shocked at what I was seeing. We went to the roof. Some of the other followed. "I concur that if we let it get completely devoured, we'll end up none the wiser! Let's go dispatch the titans that are clinging to it. We need it alive!" Reiner was right. We needed that titan. I heard the other start to argue a little. I saw another familiar titan. I wasn't to happy about this one, though. It was the same titan that ate Tomas. "It's you again..." I said. I guess the titan that had been helping us didn't like it at all. It started to roar and caught everyone's attention. We watched in awe as the strange titan from just before began to make its way toward the titan the ate Tomas. It struggle as there were still titans attached to it. It bit into the other titan's neck, taking out its weak spot. More titans came over to attack the abnormal. The abnormal titan thew the other one into a building. Then ,the titan that seemed to have endless energy, just collapsed. Jean began to speak. "As expected, it's run out of juice apparently. It's no biggie, now is it? We're off! There's no way we can make an ally of such a freak. A titan remains a titan." I looked at the titan. I was upset, to be honest. Just then, I saw steam arise from the nape of the titan's neck. "G-guys?" I said. No one heard me. They were all talking about the titan. I tried my best to look at the titan's neck. And then I saw him. My eyes started to tear up. "Mikasa." She didn't hear me. "Mikasa!" They all looked at me. My tears finally left my eyes. "MIKASA!" I yelled. I ran over to the titan. Armin and Mikasa finally saw and came over too. "Eren..." I said, barely audible. Mikasa embraced him. I saw her cry. It was the first time I had ever seen her like that. She listened to his heartbeat. She cried out loud. Once we got to the roof again. Mikasa stayed hugging him. Armin touched his hand. He told me what happened to this arm when he explained when Eren "died". I had my head on Armin's shoulder. "How did this happen?" was all I could think.

_**(Time Skip To When They Are Surrounded)**_

"Kill...Kill them all..." Was what I heard out of Eren's mouth. I saw him open his eyes. I looked at him, wide eyed. "Say something else, please..." I begged. "Eren?!" Armin said. Eren finally snapped out of it. We were surrounded by other soldiers. All in which wanted us dead. "Eren, can you hear me?! Are you okay?! Can you move about?! Answer me, Eren!" Armin begged. "Armin?!" Eren finally answered. "Did you hear that?! He was talking about us! He's gonna kill and eat us!" I heard a soldiers say. This was bad. Very, very bad. If we couldn't get Eren to tell us all what happened, then we were screwed.


	20. Response (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey my Little Shenanigans, here is a new chapter for you guys! So far I have been going by the manga and just following the way thing go in that. After this chapter or maybe even during it, things will start to go differently. It's because of what I have in store for my OC and the other characters. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Eren's P.O.V**

"Now I am going to ask you, are you a human or are you a titan?!" Was the question I was asked. What was going on? Why were my friends protecting me like this? Why were other soldiers staring at me like I was a monster? "I...I don't understand the question!" I responded. The older soldier was beginning to get frustrated, but why? I was being honest! "Are you playing dumb with me?! You goddamn freak! Come on, just try it again! We'll fucking dust you on the spot! You won't even have to assume your true form! Lots of people saw you emerge from a titan! We humans are facing an invasion of your monstrous kind into wall rose! It doesn't matter if you number among the trainees sanctioned by the king himself! It is perfectly suitable to swiftly eliminate any threat! In this I know I'm right! That freakishly strong titan who destroyed wall Maria 5 years ago might show up again any time now! Our very existence, that of the human race is at stake! We cannot afford to fail as we did back then! Understand?! We have no more time of soldiers to spare on your account. I'll have you blown to kingdom come!" He finished. Why was this happening. Not just to me, but my friends too. If everything that these other soldiers said are true, if I really am a titan, then why are my friends still fighting for me? I heard some soldiers start to talk about killing me right now, while I was still human. Mikasa stood up. "My specialty involves lacerating flesh. You just draw close enough, and I'll be happy to demonstrate. Should anyone wish to experience my technique, by all means, feel free to come this way." She scared them with her harsh words. Armin started to speak to Mikasa. "Mikasa, what are you trying to accomplish, fighting humans?! I say let's flee somewhere within the confines of the wall!" he said to her. "I don't care whom I must fight. I won't let Eren get killed. That's all I'm saying." She told him. "We can talk this over! Anyone would get scared out of their wits when faced with a situation that they don't understand!" Yuki tried to convince her but Mikasa wouldn't listen to Armin or Yuki. I was the only one who didn't believe I was a titan. If they didn't like what they saw or what I said me and my friends were all dead. I tried to wrap my head around the situation and took what everyone had said into consideration. "I'll ask you one more time! What are you really?!" The captain asked. I couldn't screw up my answer. I finally answered. "I...I am a human!" I hoped I chose the right answer. "I see..." the captain began to speak again. "Please, don't resent us for this. We have no other choice. You see, no man has ever been in a position to see the evil in their own hearts." He was going to kill us. He lifted his arm. "Eren! Armin! Yuki! Up the walls let's flee!" Mikasa grabbed my arm. What was she doing?! "That's enough don't mind me! You guys go and get away from me!" I said. I saw the captain start to lower his arm. I saw the key to my basement. I started to remember something. I remembered my father telling me about the basement to my house. I remembered him telling me to keep this key with me. He told me that I had to go to the basement. I remembered him giving me a shot. He told me that I will learn the truth once I get to the basement. Then I couldn't remember anything else. Mikasa still held my arm. I grabbed Armin and he grabbed Yuki. I bit my thumb and then darkness. I opened my eyes and I saw what looked like muscle but I didn't know what it was to be honest. I struggle to get out of it, but once I did, I made sure my friends were okay. We were all their and we were inside the skeleton of half a titan. _My titan._ "We need to go. It's likely they'll start attacking again. I remembered something too. The basement back home, to my house. My father told me everything would make sense once I got there. Whatever it is, I've become. He's also the one responsible for it. If I go, I'll probably find out the truth about the titans as well!" I said. They looked at me. They seemed a little confused. "Um, you guys, we need to figure out a plan and fast." Yuki said. I already had a plan.


	21. Response (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey my Little Shenanigans, here is a new chapter for you guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Eren's P.O.V**

"I'm getting out of here." I said. They looked at me. "Where to? Do you even know how?" Armin asked me. "For now, anywhere will do. From there, I'll just get past the wall and go for the basement. I just need to turn into a titan once more." I answered. "For real? You can really do that?!" Yuki asked. I didn't exactly know how I was going to do it myself. "I don't know for sure how I'm going to do it, but I believe I can. It's sort of like how I make my arm move. I don't know how I move it, but I am able to do so anyway. That skeleton thing came to me unconsciously. I just wanted to protect us from the cannon. I suppose that's why it was rather limited in what it could do, and decayed so quickly." I said. I could see that they were thinking about some things. Most likely involving me. I continued to speak. "This time I'll go for something with a lot more clout. A 15 meter class, just like the one I used to kick titan ass!" I would get to my basement no matter what. That was my knew goal. I had to get there if I wanted to know the truth. "Eren, y-your nose is bleeding..." Yuki spoke up. I checked to make sure. She was right. I wiped it away. "You look terribly sick, too. And your breathing heavy. You're not at all healthy. That much is obvious!" Armin was worried, I could see it written all over his face. "Eren, you need to relax and take a break! If you keep pushing your body like this...well...let's just say it won't be too good." Yuki tried convincing me. Didn't they see? There was no time to stop and relax or take a break. "It doesn't matter how bad a shape I'm in right now. Anyway, I got a couple of ideas. If you quit trying to protect me, you might be able to get away with you lives. I've caused you three a metric ton of trouble already, but from now on I'll be playing it solo." I was going to go off on my own. I wanted my friends to be out of danger, and that was never going to happen if they were associated with me. "Y-you can!" Armin said. "Eren..." Was all Mikasa could say. "Eren, come on, think this through!" Yuki said. Mikasa started to argue with me. "I'm coming too." She said. "No, your not. Your staying behind." I was dead serious. "If I can't keep up, you needn't worry about me. But I don't need to take orders from you either." What didn't she understand about "stay behind"?! "I said cut the crap, Mikasa! Do you understand?! I'm not a little kid!" I yelled at her.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

This was getting out of hand. I had to do something. "Okay, enough!" I yelled. They stopped and looked at me, surprised that I would yell like that. Even Armin looked up. "I hate seeing you guys fight like this! Now, either we get to an agreement or we can sit here and argue till they finish reloading the cannon! So what's it gonna be?!" I said to them. Mikasa and Eren just looked at me, stunned that I could just take charge like that. "Aright fine, I said I had two idea's, remember? I'd come up with this as a last resort, and I wanted to let you guys know about it. As food for thought, if you will. What we'll do next is for Armin to decide." Eren said. "Excuse me?" Armin responded to his name. Eren spoke again. "Even I can tell how unrealistic my plan sounds. This titan power I have would be a useful tool into the army's hands. This is gonna sound crazy, but if you can convince the military that I am no threat to them then I'll trust you on this, and that's what we'll do. If you think you can't pull it off then I'll go with the initial plan. Can you do it or not? Whatever you say I shall heed your advice. You've got 15 seconds to make up your mind." he said, aiming his question to Armin. "Eren...why would you entrust me with such a crucial choice?" Armin asked. "You're good at making the good call when things go south, right? I thought I would rely on that." Eren was right. "When did I ever do such a thing?" Armin was surprised. "It's been a solid 5 years now. So many things have happened since then, huh? If you hadn't called upon Hannes San, Mikasa and I would've become titan food. We'd be dead." Eren Said.


	22. Icon (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey my Little Shenanigans, here is a new chapter for you guys! I know I am taking forever to upload. The main reason for that is I am getting myself ready to go back to school. I am going to do my best to upload new chapters now an into my school year. The story should be done by mid October. If I keep getting pushed off track, then maybe by early November. Hopefully I get I done by October so I can start new stories. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Yeah, and if you didn't help me 5 years ago when I hurt my leg, I wouldn't be here either." I said. He looked at us with shock. He sat silent for a moment. "Armin?" Eren snapped him out of his silence. He got up and started to run out of the steam. I stood up. "Armin, what are going to do?!" I asked him. "I win them over or die trying! You guys try to look as nonthreatening as you can.!" He said. I knew that he would do what he could to get them to see that Eren wasn't a threat, and that he would be cautious with his words at the same time. Part of me was worried, tho. I made a decision that if he needed help, I was going to be the first one of us to run out there and help him. "Stop right there, scum!" I heard the captain yell. Armin began to speak. "He is not mankind's enemy, sir!" he started. "Quit pleading for your life, we won't hear it! You've just revealed your true colors! If you're trying to say he's not a titan, show me the proof! Failing that, we will just eliminate the threat that he represents!" the captain yelled. "There's no need for proof!" Armin yelled back. He continued to give his speech. He finished and I had thought for sure that he had one them over. I was wrong. The captain raised his hand to shoot at us again. He was about to lower his hand when a hand grabbed his arm. It was Commander Pixis. "That's enough." he said. The captain was surprised. "Brittle as you've always been. Don't you see how beautiful of a salute that was?" Pixis said. "Commander Pixis?!" the captain. "You take care of spearheading the reinforcements. As for me, something tells me that I would do well to listen to what these four have to say." He said. We were all on top of the wall speaking to the commander in private. Eren explained the whole basement situation. When he was done, Commander Pixis began to speak again. He said he would keep in mind everything Eren told him. He said he would personally see to Eren and our protection. He then asked Armin a question about that little speech he gave earlier. "You mentioned something earlier about how using some manner of "Titan's power" might enable the town, I believe. Did you really mean it, or was it just some desperate plea for your lives?" He asked. "It was...It was both. What I meant back then is that an Eren turned titan could carry that large rock all the way to the destroyed gate in order to block it. Just a simplistic idea I came up with. I wanted to believe that Eren's power could help us disentangle the situation. Of course I really, really wanted to avoid execution, but..." Armin responded. The commander turned his attention to Eren. "Trainee Eren, can you close up that hole?" he asked Eren. "I'll see to it, sir! No matter what!" Eren said. "Well said! Spoken like a real man!" Pixis was pleased with Eren's answer. "Call in the staff officers. We need to discuss strategy!" He commanded to some soldiers below. "Uh?! No way...this is crazy! It's just some over optimistic, poorly thought out plan I came up with! He can't just go with it!" Armin said. "I agree, but presumably there's a crucial matter that need to be considered before we so much as think of carrying out the plan. Commander Pixis is well-aware of the situation. The titans aren't our enemies." Eren said. Just then the Commander returned with some soldiers. He began speaking. "We're racing against time. Move out young soldiers. We waited atop the wall. There was a lot of commotion below us, where many other soldiers awaited new from the Commander. Pixis asked Eren to take a walk with him to discuss the situation further, leaving Mikasa, Armin and I to wait for them as well. "What do you think is going on down there. I hear a lot of yelling so there must be some kind of situation." I said. "Must be something about the mission. Those don't seem like happy shouts." Armin answered me. I was about to say something else when we heard Commander Pixis shout out to catch the many other soldiers' attention. He began to explain the plan. He introduced Eren. I looked down and saw some of our friends. I couldn't see their faces that well, but I could tell that they must have been surprised. Pixis continued to explain the rest of the plan. He said that Eren would turn into a titan and we would be the ones to protect him from any other titans. Another trainee came over and him and Armin discussed things further. They decided that it would be best to organize a small elite team to protect Eren further. The plan was then best we had, but there were also problems that lied within it. First, we weren't even sure if Eren could lift the bolder. Then, most of the soldiers didn't want to go through with the plan because they were scared. Many of the soldiers were leaving. Order was falling apart and fast.


	23. Update

**A/N: I thought I should let you guys know that, thanks to the help of DewMountain, this story's' chapters will look different. Thank you for your support. Bye guys!**


	24. Icon (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back to give you a new (and improved) chapter. Thank you DewMountain for the wonderful writing advice. I will definitely use it from now on. **

**So most of you are probably wonder where I went for so long. Well, I started school on September 2nd and August consisted of me trying to get ready for the school year. I haven't updated on the weekends yet because of my teacher giving me 3 writing assignments already. I only updated the story today because I have a day off of school due to some recent events that took place in the area. I will tell you if you want to know, it is nothing personal. I will do my best to update on the weekends. Sorry this story is taking so long and sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. All I own is this story's plot and my OC. Now, On With The Story!**

**Eren's P.O.V**

Commander Pixis started speaking. His strong, loud voice rang out to everyone below.

"Here are my orders! Those of you who leave the place will now all be pardoned! Titans are terrible creatures, and once someone gives into that fear, they can never fight one of them again! Those of you who have already experienced that dread are free to go away! Finally, those of you who would allow their own parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience such terror for themselves are all free to walk away!"

As I looked down I saw some soldiers, who where initially going to walk away, stop dead in their tracks. They then proceeded to walk back towards the large group of soldiers who had stayed the whole time.

_**'I have no idea if I'll be able to use that "titan power" thing to pick up that boulder, but my duty is clear enough. Yeah this whole thing may just be a big sham, but still. I have to succeed never the less. I must do this, I have to. For the sake of keeping hope.' **_ I thought to myself as I looked down at my friends and fellow soldiers.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Pixis's voice. I put my focus right back to him.

"Let us talk about 4 years ago! About the operation for the recovery of Wall Maria! I believe I didn't I needn't bother with an explanation! You all understand where I'm going with this! A recon quest plan! That had a nice ring to it! Essentially, it was just a culling of the unemployed masses the government could no longer afford to support! Everybody kept silent about it, thus allowing them to be driven out to their collective doom! Thanks to this we have been able to survive within the confined space of these wall! It was a sin of which all of us humans are guilty, myself included! Conflict with the inhabitants of Wall Maria never became a prominent issue, since they've always been attacking in small groups! But what now?! If Wall Rose is breached, we won't get away with a mere 20% less mouths to feed! With only Wall Sina left to live in, not even half of what remains of humanity would live on! If the human race dies out, it won't be because the titans ate us all, but because we humans have been our own bane!" Pixis spoke.

I listened to him. To every word he said. He was right. If humanity was going to live on, then we needed to stop the titans. Not just because they'll eat us, but because we'll all turn on each other if we all need to move to Wall Sina.

"We cannot allow death to proceed any further within our walls! Therefore I will ask this of you...please, die where you are!" He finished.

We started to walk away. Mikasa caught up to me, but she did not say anything. We heard a lot of comotion below us. It was probably people still arguing about the plan. It's not like they were completely wrong to do it. It was a very risky plan. Many people could die if even on little thing went wrong. I looked over at Mikasa. She didn't see me staring at her. I looked behind me to see Armin and Yuki. They had nervouse expression on their faces, but I saw them joking and giggling a little. I assumed they were trying to help each other relax a little. I started thinking about what might happen if they died because something went wrong. If I caused something to go wrong. I'm not gonna lie, it scared me to think about that. If I lost my friends, well that might just do me in. Especially if I lost Mikasa. She really cares about me. I know sometime we fight and argue, but she still cares about me in the end. And I care about her to. More than she will probably ever know.


End file.
